vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Hoshikuzu Utopia
[[Archivo:Stardust_Utopia_1.jpg|thumb|300px|Hoshikuzu Utopia Ilustrada por Meola]]Stardust Utopia (星屑ユートピア / Hohikuzu Utopia) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada el 30 de Enero de 2009 y es una de las canciones más populares de Megurine Luka y el autor Otetsu, habiendo superado el millón de visitas. Fue utilizada como canción de demostración para la Vocaloid VY1. Ha aparecido en conciertos y forma parte de los juegos Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Extend, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade y Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. El 3 de junio de 2015 salió a la venta la primera de una serie de novelas basadas en la canción, fue escrita por Inoue Kaori, ilustrada por Natsuno wa Muto y dirigida por Otetsu. Música y Letra: Otetsu Ilustración: Meola *Nicovideo *Youtube *Pagina oficial de la novela Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS THE BEST OF otetsu *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalolegend feat. Hatsune Miku *STARLET *The Legend of Chouzetsu Chouseishi *Utopia *VOCALO LOVERS Feat. Hatsune Miku *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Ao) *Nico Nico Touhou Kenbunroku Genkyokushuu *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection *Gekkaneta Vol.11 Letras Kanji= 今日 も 夜空 に 浮かべ た 非 現実 の 中 真っ黒 な キャンバス に 星 を 描く 静寂, 巡る 本能 と 縋 (すが) る べき 何 か また 響き 渡る 天使 の 叫び 奏でる 悲鳴 は 背徳 の 調べ (儚く 散り ゆく 世界 で) 綺麗 な 星空 を 切り裂い て 降ら せ た 涙 舞い 踊る 星屑 眺め た 夜 は まだ 笑っ て た 泣い て い た 息 を し て い た 静寂, 流れる 時間 と 守る べき 何 か 映り 込ん だ 不安 と 歪 (いびつ) な 月 描い た 希望 は 無 彩色 の 花 (儚く 散り ゆく 世界 で) 届か ぬ 星空 見上げ て 零れ て しまい そう な 星屑 消え て しまわ ぬ よう に 守っ て た 願っ て た 幸せ だっ た もしも 空 が 剥がれ 落ち て も 何 度 でも 塗り潰せ る から この 螺旋 の 中 奏でる 悲鳴 は 背徳 の 調べ (儚く 散り ゆく 世界 で) 綺麗 な 星空 を 切り裂い て 降ら せ た 涙 輝い た 想い 舞い 踊る 星屑 描い た この 理想郷 (まち) で 笑っ てる 泣い て いる 生き て いる 今日 も また 夜空 に 描い た 非 現実 何もかも 逃れよ う の ない 現実 |-| Romaji= Kyou mo yozora ni ukabeta higenjitsu no naka Makkuro na kyanbasu ni hoshi wo egaku Seijyaku, meguru honnou to sugaru beki nani ka Mata hibiki wataru tenshi no sakebi Kanaderu himei wa haitoku no shirabe Kirei na hoshizora wo kirisaite furaseta namida Maiodoru hoshikuzu nagameta yoru wa Mada warratteta Naiteita Iki wo shiteita Seijyaku, nagareru jikan to mamoru beki nani ka Utsurikonda fuan to ibitsu na tsuki Kaita kibou wa musaishoku no hana Todokanu hoshizora miagete Koborete shimai sou na hoshikuzu Kiete shimawanu you ni mammotteta Negatteta Shiawase datta Moshi mo sora ga hagareru ochite mo Nando demo nuritsubuseru kara Kono rasen no naka Kanaderu himei wa haitoku no shirabe Kirei na hoshizora wo kirisaite furaseta namida Kagayaita omoi Maiodoru hoshikuzu egaita kono risoukyo de Waratteru Naiteiru Ikiteiru Kyou mo mata yozora ni kaita higenjitsu Nani mo kamo nogare you no nai genjitsu |-| Español= Otra vez floto en mi mundo irreal En un cielo nocturno y Dibujo estrellas que parecen Brillar en el cielo aaaahhh El silencio mis pensamientos revolvió Y busco ansiosa que cuidar Esa dulce voz de ángel Que me grita una vez más Ella ha entonado una canción, que ha aplastado mi corazón Derrama lagrimas desde ese hermoso cielo y Esa noche mire estrellas que al brillar Parecían bailar al ritmo de una canción Y pude reír, y pude llorar Y regreso mi aliento En silencio el tiempo sigue corriendo Cuidando lo que protejo Veo el reflejo de mi ansiedad Pintado en la luna Dibujo flores sin color, pues mi esperanza se acabo, Es lo que pasa cuando veo el cielo lleno De estrellas apunto de caer Billones que, nunca volverán a su lugar Intente que no fueran a caer Suplicando fui muy feliz Y si el fondo negro se quedara sin ellas Yo volveré a pintarlas una y otra vez en este mundo en forma de espiral Ella ha entonado una canción, que ha aplastado mi corazón Derrama lagrimas desde ese hermoso cielo que No deja de tirar, esperanzas que no brillan Mi utopía es, estrellas que bailan al ritmo de una canción Y si sonreí si pude llorar nunca he vivido Como siempre yo dibujando mis sueños en un fondo negro Después de todo no puedo escapar de mí en esta realidad Galería Modulos= Stardust Utopia PJ 1.jpg|Modelo de Megurine Luka en Hoshizuku Utopia para Project Diva 2nd. Stardust Utopia PJ 2.jpg|Modelo de Megurine Luka en Hoshikuzu Utopia para Project Diva Arcade. Stardust Utopia PJ 3.jpg|Modelo de Megurine Luka en Hoshikuzu Utopia para Project Diva Arcade Future Tone. |-| Productos= Utopia_novel.jpg|Portada de la novela, Ilustrada por Natsuno wa Muto. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009 Categoría:Canción con Novela